A Second Chance
by Saphira.Flametongue
Summary: War has come. When tragedy strikes - the death of Sarah's family - and the Goblin King is called upon for help, will he push away his resentment and help the girl who had captured his heart? Will both of them get a second chance? Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. _

Chapter 1

_Shrill screams permeated the once still night air. Chaos reigned and the quiet street burst into pandemonium as the harsh search lights swept over the ground. All around, people's faces were mere shadows, but even in the dark, one could easily see their faces twisted in terrible grimaces of terror and desperation, the shock glaring in their wide eyes. People from all walks of life fled the buildings and into the dark shelters which loomed over them like a lion's maw. _

_And with them, ran a girl of fifteen, her brilliant jade eyes dark and intent, as she grimly accepted the inevitable: The war was finally upon them._

_Bombs left such huge craters of silence in the town, that night. In the shelter underground, the layers of earth that stood guard as sentinels between the terrified people and the hell that was going on above them for the less fortunate ones that did not manage to get to the shelters on time. _

_But still, it could not stop them from hearing the screaming. The crying. The crack of gunshots. The whirr of engines. The wailing of sirens. A stream of sounds that never seemed to end._

_The hoard of people cowered closer together in the dark, seeking reassurance from the physical contact they gave each other. Families hugged, babies and young children cried, not understanding what was happening, even as their parents tried to hush them._

_At the very back of the shelter, at one of the corners, a family of four huddled. Their faces were that of those trapped in nightmares – knowing that they were there but could not wake. The young girl held a little boy in her arms, crooning gently to him as he cried, tears leaving glittering tracks down his too-perfect face. She swept his blond her back, gently rocking him as the tears seemed to slow. Beside the pair, sat a couple, hands intertwined as they witnessed the open display of affection between brother and sister, garnering a tender look upon their faces._

_All through the long, dark night, those lucky enough to avoid the start of the war sat in the dark, faces still as stone, sitting quietly as they waited for the first light of dawn to greet them._

oOo

It had been five months ago, but Sarah had never forgotten how it had all started. All this chaos, all this war and bloodshed… All these deaths. It wasn't only the bad guys who were dying like in the movies. This was not one of her many fairytales anymore – it was real. It was war. And her town had lost. They belonged to the enemy.

Her house, thankfully, was in the part of the town that had not been largely affected. It gave her comfort that she, at least, had a stable point in her life – had a real home to go to at the end of each day. Sarah's gaze wandered to where her vanity stood, and a feeling of wistfulness slipped through her heart, a small smile tugging at her lips as she remembered _that_ night.

Everyone had been here. Hoggle… Ludo… Sir Didymus… The goblins and so many others. They had an awesome time, not worrying about anything, but just having fun.

Sighing, Sarah stretched, getting slowly out of her bed as she moved to the mirror, staring at her reflection in rumpled clothing. The last months had been hard, and all the warring had left her hard and jaded, with no more romantic illusions about the world around her.

But still… The dreamer part of her could not be wholly tamed. Sarah tentatively stretched out a trembling hand, fingertips grazing the surface of the mirror, the cool surface unyielding beneath her fingers.

"Hoggle?" she whispered quietly, voice timidly hopeful as she stared intently into its depths. "Ludo? Sir Didymus?"

A moment passed. Then two. They did not appear.

Sarah felt, more than saw, her mouth twisting up in slight bitterness, her eyes clouded with sudden tears. Why was she even crying? It had only been for a day, that marvelous dream. Magic did not exist in the real world.

_It was just a dream._

Defeated, Sarah dropped her hand, angrily wiping her eyes dry with the back of her hand as she reached over to grab a hair tie and pulled up her hair in a messy ponytail, pushing the memory determinedly to the back of her mind.

Sarah spared a quick glance at her clock, gasping at the time.

"Oh_ shit!_"

Grabbing her satchel, the teen whirled around, ponytail snapping as she fled out of the room, down the stairs and threw it onto an empty chair at the dining table.

"Good morning Sarah," her father greeted, a smile on his face as he watched her, discarding the newspaper.

Sarah looked up at him, raising an eyebrow mockingly as she darted a significant glance at the newspaper. The headlines screamed, _Seattle bombed- Hundreds dead_.

"It is?" she asked, sarcasm evident in her voice, nodding at the newspaper. "I hadn't noticed."

She saw her father's face drop, and a pang of guilt ran through her. Before she could apologise, Karen's voice sounded out behind her.

"_Sarah Williams_! I'm shocked at your attitude. And drop that look young lady," she warned, motioning to the scowl creeping up on Sarah's face.

Tightening her lips, Sarah stared resolutely at the paper, where black and white images of the dead stared back at her.

"Am I wrong?" Sarah challenged, raising her voice slightly as she jerked her chin at the photographs. "Is a morning during a war ever good?"

Silence fell, and Sarah instantly regretted her hastily spoken words.

"Karen, I –" Sarah awkwardly tried to scramble for an excuse, to apologise, but somehow, the words wouldn't come. Her pride wouldn't let her speak the words.

Karen walked over to her, placing her comforting, capable hands on Sarah's shoulders, gripping them tightly as her voice wobbled.

"It's fine, Sarah. I understand. _We_ understand. The war hasn't been easy on any of us… It's taking a toll on you as well. I just wish…" Karen trailed off, and Sarah's face softened, losing all the edge it had gained and looking like herself before the war, before her innocence was ripped away from her.

Sarah nodded, glancing away, before fixing a wan smile on her face.

"So. I'm going out after breakfast for a while… I'll be back soon." Sarah said conversationally, eyes flickering to her parents as though to judge their expressions, which had immediately darkened with worry.

"Sweetheart, I don't think –"

"I'll be fine, Karen," Sarah said slightly exasperatedly, cutting her step-mother off. "Nothing's going to happen. I'm just going to the park, and then I'll come back. As usual."

Sarah checked the time on her watch, mentally cursing at the time.

"On second thoughts, I'll skip breakfast. See you guys later!" Adopting a cheery tone, Sarah waved to her family, kissing Toby on the head where he sat in his high chair, before walking quickly to the door and out of the house.

oOo

Sarah sat on her favourite bench in the park, adopting a lazy demeanour as she idly crossed her legs, wiping her sweaty palms on the front of her jeans. Anxious eyes swept the people passing by her over and over, as she crossed her arms. No matter how many times she had done this before, it never got any easier – or less terrifying for that matter.

Her hands trembled as a man with streaks of white in his hair sat down beside her, leaning back casually on the bench as he turned his head to look at her.

"Six", was the almost inaudible whisper that came from him. "The eagles –" he broke off, as though waiting for something.

"One-oh-four," Sarah muttered back, voice nearly breaking with relief. "Will triumph," she completed, giving him the second half of the pass code as she subtly withdrew the package from her pocket, standing up and dropping it into his waiting hand, before walking off without a backward glance.

Slowly, she felt the tension drain from her body. Sarah exhaled, walking slightly faster as she passed a group of men in green and black uniforms, guns held at alert as they scanned the surroundings.

It had been four months since Sarah had joined the Resistance as a 'middle-man'. Her job was mainly to pass messages, to help the various members to co-ordinate their efforts. It was too dangerous for the individual members to know each other personally, with the exception of a core group; hence the numbers were used as identification.

She might have been young, but then again, war and death often made people grow up much quickly – too quickly, and made them old beyond their years.

It just wasn't _fair_! How could this have happened? Everything was perfect – her relationship with Karen had improved by leaps and bounds after the Labyrinth-dream, and then this. It shattered all her hopes, all her dreams, like a bomb destroying everything around it.

Sarah snickered to herself, dodging a few puddles as she walked home. Well, this certainly proved her mental state. Gods, the only imagery and similes she could actually come up with these days were all related to war.

_Well now, Goblin King. I certainly do have my basis for comparison now, don't I?_

Unbidden an image flashed into her mind's eye – a girl, as old as herself, long hair, face twisted unrecognizably as blood seeped out of the wounds on her body. She was cold and still as death.

Flinching, Sarah pushed the memory away, as her eyes burned.

_Stop it!_ She scolded herself, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. _It's in the past. I've got to continue, to try and fight, because I'm sure as hell not letting these bastards walk all over us after everything they've done._

Sarah pushed her shoulders back, lifting her chin in a defiant tilt as she strode forward. Hope seeped into her being, along with confidence, though it was tinged a little with despair. She looked around at the familiar sights of her town, the buildings now battered and worn, some completely demolished.

This war couldn't last forever, could it?

Sarah rounded the last corner – and immediately threw herself to the ground as gunshots cracked all around her. Terror blazed through her body, awakening her nerves and setting her body on fire as adrenaline pulsed through her.

The sound was like thunder, and Sarah crawled to her knees, trying to creep away as her breaths came in laboured gasps. Shaking, she screamed as a bullet hit the ground beside her, sending puffs of white cement into her face.

_Toby! Dad! Karen!_ She shrieked silently as she stood up on shaking legs, dashing madly to her house as the gunfire continued. She heard shouts from people to stop, to get away, but she ignored them and the sounds turned to a distant roaring in her head.

_They've got to… They're okay! They're just…_

Dimly, through the rushing sound in her ears, she heard the screaming and panicking as people pushed past her to run in the opposite direction. Stumbling and shoving, she made her way grimly forward, eyes fixed on the white house at the corner of the street.

Suddenly, somebody screamed. A scream of pure terror and people halted, following the woman's shaking hand up to where a shiny, metal device spun through the air.

"Grenade!" Sarah shouted, diving towards the woods beside her. "Take cover!"

She watched the grenade spin through the air with a kind of horrified fascination as she struggled through the undergrowth. For a moment, as the grenade touched the ground, there was complete silence, before an explosion ripped through the air.

The force of the explosion threw her backwards, and a piece of shrapnel lodged itself into her thigh. Sarah flailed her limbs, breaking her fall with a hand, as a dull pain shot up her arm from her wrist, accompanied by a loud crunch.

A pained cry left her lips as Sarah curled into a ball, holding her injured wrist protectively against her chest. Her other hand went to her thigh, and Sarah watched with a detached horror that it came up bloody.

_Toby. Karen. Daddy._

Sarah struggled to her feet, barely making it before she collapsed onto her side with a screech of pain. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she determinedly pushed herself up, half-limping, half-running towards the house through the haze of pain.

_For my will is as strong as yours…_

An inhumane sounding cry left her, as Sarah stopped in front of a group of people. There, in the middle, their hands still interlaced, were her parents.

A yawning chasm seemed to open up before her, as she stumbled the last few steps towards them, seeing nothing but their blood-stained faces, the tears upon them and fell on top of them, sobs racking her whole body.

"_Karen! Daddy!_ Wake up, please! PLEASE! Don't leave me! I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" she sobbed again and again, like a mantra that could bring them back to life, as her hands desperately clutched at their clothes.

"Please… Please… Please…" she whispered, eyes clouded with tears so that she could not even see the faces of her beloved parents clearly. Her tears dropped onto their faces, onto their shirts, and Sarah dimly wondered if the age-old myth would come true: Tears could heal wounds.

And Toby…

Whipping away from them, Sarah blindly searched for the young boy. Dashing away her tears, the girl patted the ground blindly, feeling the other bodies beneath her hands, beneath her knees, finally noticing the presence of the other corpses. Panic reared its head, as bile rose up her throat at the overwhelming stench of blood and death.

Turning her head quickly to one side at the sight of all the bodies around her, Sarah vomited violently, emptying her stomach of its contents as her head spun. Her wrist burned with a fury and her thigh throbbed, causing her to retch again, even though there was nothing left in her to expel.

"Toby," Sarah whimpered, fingers searching desperately. "Toby!"

Breath hitching, she rubbed her eyes, staring determinedly around. If Toby… If he were also…

There!

Sarah crawled over to the young boy lying motionless some distance away from her parents, her injured leg dragging uselessly behind her even as she squeezed her eyes shut against the white-hot pain that flared after every move.

It was deathly quiet now, Sarah realized dispassionately. The screaming had finally stopped, and the rest of the survivors, like her, were too stunned to do anything. Not to mention, they were quite a distance away. Only death lay around her.

"Toby…" Sarah whispered numbly, her fingers grazing the fine blond hair of the young boy, now marred with crimson red. He lay on his back, eyes closed, still. Desperately, she lowered her face to his, holding still as she could, till the merest whisper of air brushed against her cheek.

_Alive! But only just,_ she reminded herself, closing her eyes against the surge of relief and dread that threatened to overwhelm her.

Sarah looked around wildly, hoping beyond hope that a miracle would happen and that an ambulance would appear.

Something deep within her consciousness stirred.

_There might not be miracles… But there is magic._

It was the only chance she had.

Closing her eyes, she imbued her voice with all the power, with all the desperation, with all the conviction she could master.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take Toby away, _right now_!"

_Author's note: Well? What do you think? It's my first Labyrinth fic so try not to be so harsh xD I look forward to hearing your response! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: As usual, nothing belongs to me except the plot. Maybe if I could make enough money to buy it off…?_

* * *

><p><em>Something deep within her consciousness stirred. <em>

_There might not be miracles… But there is magic._

_It was the only chance she had._

_Closing her eyes, she imbued her voice with all the power, with all the desperation, with all the conviction she could master._

"_I wish the Goblin King would come and take Toby away, right now!"_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

And then she held her breath. Waiting, just waiting. Waiting for the mystical sparkle that her imagination had conjured. Waiting for the storm clouds to brew and his imposing figure to form. Waiting for something, _anything_, to happen.

A second passed. Then two.

Sarah dropped her head, brown hair falling forward to create a curtain of hair, as though a veil, to keep the outside world and the harsh realities at bay. Fresh tears formed, mingling with those already shed, her breath hitching. Sarah cocooned herself within her own two arms, the only comfort she could give herself now – the only comfort she could ever receive for now.

Silent tears streaked down her face, as a large, gaping abyss took the place of the organ that had once been her heart. Pain swelled, and the young girl dropped her head onto her brother's body, feeling the slight shift of his chest as he breathed.

_Please. Please. Please._

And then she cried. She cried like she had never been able to during the war, when she had to be strong, pretending that nothing was going on, and pretending to be normal for her parents. Sarah cried without abandon, heedless of the moans and panicked cries of the people further up with street. The only thought ringing throughout her head was: _Why me?_

And now what? Her house had been destroyed. Her family was dead, save a two-year-old toddler. Dead. Everything that she had ever treasured, cherished, held precious was gone. Forever. What did she have to live for now? Where would she live? What was the use of protesting and rebelling against the enemy anymore? They had won, after all. Everything she had believed in, fought for, was lost.

Dead eyes, numb with the shock and pain opened, as she gathered Toby into her arms, crooning nonsense to him in a hoarse voice. He probably couldn't even hear it, but it was more for her comfort than for his. Emerald eyes, dulled with pain, scanned the street, praying for someone to come, her thoughts whirring in the recesses of her mind.

Danny. Danny would help her. He'd been a steadfast and loyal friend throughout school, and she'd heard rumours that he was involved in the rebellion as well. Danny. She had to find him.

She placed a shaking hand on the wet tar road, starting to push herself up, only to fall back down with a cry of pain. Her leg. She'd forgotten. Sarah's breaths came in large gasps as her eyes whirled up and down the street, focusing on her leg at last, wincing at the sight of the torn, mangled flesh that had once been pale and smooth. Another flesh reminder of the horrors that had just passed.

She whimpered slightly, desperation flaring within her once more, hot as fire, at the sound of Toby's breathing faltering. He needed medical care, and fast.

Sarah hoisted Toby to her side more securely, gritting her teeth and sucking in a deep breath, tears falling again from her eyes as she put weight on her injured leg. It shook beneath her, as she just stood there, still as marble, lifeless as stone. Pain exploded behind her eyes, and she wanted to scream in anguish, announce her loss and communicate her pain. She would be more than justified to.

And then, her leg gave way. She couldn't even find the time to curse, as she twisted so that her back took the brunt of her fall, holding her precious parcel to her, out of harms away, and maneuvering so that her injured leg wasn't beneath her.

Wind rushed passed her, and time seemed to slow as she clenched her eyes shut, and involuntary sob ripping through her, and waited for the mind-numbing pain that would soon follow.

Sarah gasped as something met her back – something that wasn't the ground. She shook, body ripped with helpless, angry sobs as she looked up at the person who had caught her, but was struck dumb.

Mismatched grey eyes stared back at her, wild, fine blond hair framing his abnormally pale face, the delicate eyebrows that curved upwards at the ends. Her shocked eyes caught his, and though she saw his mouth move, Sarah could hear nothing but the rushing of blood in her ears and the relieved thumping of her heart.

_He's here. He's here. Toby's safe now._

A relieved sob escaped her, and Sarah saw him come to a surprised stop in whatever he was saying, curiously raising a brow. But she couldn't care less, and she desperately twisted off him, thrusting Toby into his shocked hands as she tumbled to the ground, an anguished cry leaving her.

"Sarah…"

Was that shock and pity she heard? Her pride reared, smarting from the blow, as she glared at him with all the strength she could muster.

"You're real," she breathed, reaching out a shaking, blood-stained hand to grasp the fine linen of his soft shirt, dragging him down towards her so that he had to carefully kneel amongst the dead bodies that surrounded her.

"You're real?" she asked, voice trembling as dark spots swam over her, shaking the fabric she grasped within her fisted hand.

"I am. Sarah…" The Goblin King responded, trailing off as he took in her bloodied form and mangled leg, pain twisting his regal features into an ugly mask.

There it was again. The shocked, disbelieving expression,, the pain on his face… She didn't want it. Didn't need it. She'd been taking care of herself and her family for months even before he came. So he had absolutely _no right_ to barge in here with his pity and sympathy for her and in whatever condition she was in now.

She. Didn't. Need. It.

"Don't!" she finally burst out, sobbing. "Don't look at me like that!" Sarah ignored his shocked expression, glaring daggers at him as she interrupted whatever he was about to say.

"Take Toby," she commanded, eyes blazing with the strength born out of desperation, fear and love. Her breath hitching, Sarah resiliently pushed back the impending tears, locking her gaze, not on the Goblin King that knelt in the blood and dirt beside her, but at the young babe with so much more to give the world, who might experience dying before even having the chance to experience the living.

"Take him. _Heal him. _Give him the chance to live. I know," she railroaded on, cutting through his protests. "I know he won't be able to live in this world anymore. I know I won't ever see him again…" and at this, her voice broke, and she buried her bloody hands to her face, releasing her hold on the stunned fae's shirt.

"Save him," she sobbed, shoulders shaking with the strength of her emotions. "He has a right to live. He shouldn't have to live here – not in this world, torn apart by bloodshed."

And Sarah finally fell silent, tears trickling down once more, as she stared at the Goblin King lifelessly, animation draining out her eyes, head resting on the road.

The shouting was getting closer, and Sarah flinched as the sound invaded her already throbbing head. Tilting her head, she saw specks of green, and moaned in despair, covering her face again.

The soldiers were coming again. The enemy ones. She didn't want to see them now – to face them, to look into their eyes after they'd murdered so many people. Anger rose up within her, coursing through her veins with a vengeance, her hands clenching into fists as she closed her eyes, rolling away.

Hadn't they done enough damage? Why couldn't they just leave in peace? Why did this _fucking_ war even start in the first place?

"You have to leave," Sarah said hoarsely, not looking up, long brown hair splayed across the ground, mingling with red. "_They're_ coming soon. And they'll be suspicious of your appearance. It'll only cause more _trouble_," she said, spitting out the last word viciously.

The choked laugh came from above her surprised her so much that she looked up questioningly, only to see intense eyes pin her down.

"Trouble? A group of incompetent _boys_ give me _trouble_?" he barked out harsh laughter, using his free hand to rest gently on her cheek, the warmth sending shockwaves through her.

"Sarah…" he whispered, voice tortured, as he leaned further over her. "Come with me." His voice intensified, as did his gaze.

"Come back to the Labyrinth, Sarah. Let us heal you – take care of you. And I promise," he said, looking entreatingly into her eyes, cutting her protests off. "I _promise_ that I won't force you into any position that you don't want."

Sarah fell silent, staring blindly into his eyes as the throbbing of her leg – hell, her entire body – continued. Her mind was awash with so many different emotions that she wasn't even sure she could even decipher them all.

At last, she dropped her gaze, eyes returning to where her parents' bodies lay. Cold and Still. Lifeless in death.

"I can't," she haltingly said, though every sense in her body was screaming at her to go with him.

To choose life.

To choose the world she had longed to remain in since she had first entered it.

To choose the world where anything seemed possible. Where there was magic, where dreams could come true.

But it wasn't enough.

Sarah shook her head, seeing the frustrated look cross his beautiful face.

"I can't!" she finally cried out, blinking back tears. "My parents –"

She stopped, biting her lip so hard that beads of blood started to appear. A gloved hand appeared in her line of vision, and Sarah jumped, looking up inquisitively, shivering when it brushed her lip.

Gently, his hand pulled her bottom lip away from her teeth, wiping off the flecks of blood that lingered there.

Sarah's breath caught, and her eyes welled with tears at that simple gesture of caring, and before she knew it, she was in his arms, sobbing once more. Safely enclosed within his embrace, Sarah breathed in the comforting scent of warmth, of spiciness and magic – of _Jareth_.

She felt the firmness of his muscles under her, security and safety washing over her like a cleansing rain.

She didn't flinch as he dipped his head down, whispering softly into her ears. "Come with me, Sarah. _Precious thing._ I will not force you to stay –" and there, his voice broke slightly, to Sarah's confusion. "Please. You're hurt – dying maybe. I have healers back at the castle. Just say the words."

"But – my parents…" she stammered, burying her head into his chest, into the security he seemed to radiate and provide.

"All will be taken care of, love," he murmured back, voice catching as he took in the bloodstained grounds around him. The bodies twisted and mangled into unrecognizable shapes, horrified expressions, and expressions of pain marring every face. Unconsciously, his hold on Sarah tightened, as though he never wanted to let her go.

Sarah sighed, unknowingly relaxing into his embrace. She gripped his shirt even harder, nodding once, even as it broke her heart. She couldn't even see that they were properly buried. Or have someone to identify their bodies at the morgue.

But she knew, deep in her heart, if her parents were still alive… They would want to her go.

Looking up at Jareth, she met his eyes evenly, whispering brokenly, "I wish that the Goblin King would take me away… right _now._"

And then she saw his eyes flash with triumph and relief, power gathering like storm clouds, roiling around him as he straightened, somehow managing to look like a king, even in the most inopportune situations.

What's done is done. What's said is said.

Sarah shut her eyes tightly, feeling a dizzying sensation, as though suddenly dropping into a black hole. Faster and faster – until she could have sworn that she could feel wind whooshing past her.

And then… nothing.

Sarah glanced up from where she had hidden her face in Jareth's clothes, stiffening in surprise, wonder and awe as she looked around at the magnificent room they were in. The ceiling was high, the colour scheme rather pale, like the last time she had seen it. But without all the goblins cavorting around in it, the room actually looked… elegant. Beautiful.

"I've called the healers," Jareth said, causing her to squeak with surprise and look up at him, everything crashing down on her again.

She was _safe._ No more fighting or worrying. No more hiding or living in fear.

Now that that was over, Sarah began to feel her leg pulse with pain, and she quickly reached down to grab at it, hissing at the pain, even as tears spilled over.

Gently, she felt herself being lowered, Jareth laying her on the floor, as a couple of other fae men burst into the room hurriedly, exclaiming in shock as they took in the scene.

"Donavon. Huelsein," she heard Jareth greeting them, before her eyelids started to slide shut, feeling blackness eat at the edge of her vision. Her breathing grew loud and raspy in her ears, and Sarah whimpered in panic, moving her hand weakly to catch hold of something – anything.

A warm hand coated with leather found hers, and Sarah gripped it as tightly as she could, even as she felt other hands probing at her wound.

"Sarah. Sarah? We're going to move you to your quarters. Toby has already been taken care of."

She felt hands on her shoulders, shaking her lightly, but the words appeared blurred, the voices coming as though from deep underwater.

And with a soft sigh, she lost the battle, slipping under as the comforting darkness enveloped her.

The last thing she heard was a panicked voice calling her name, and a soft caress on her face.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Here it is! I'm so sorry for making everyone wait for… two months? Finals are a month away, so the next chapter will probably be up a week after that. I'll try to make it as soon as possible though!_

_Thanks to Serethiel96, krazychicka, JasperSelene Moonridge, Flying Dragonite and Kay104 for reviewing! And all those who favourited me/put this story on story alert! I love you all!_

_Special thanks to Kay104 for chasing me for this chapter :D *hugs*_

_As always, please review! Every single one is as important to me :D_

_And they help me write faster! *wink wink*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me! _

* * *

><p><em>She felt hands on her shoulders, shaking her lightly, but the words appeared blurred, the voices coming as though from deep underwater. <em>

_And with a soft sigh, she lost the battle, slipping under as the comforting darkness enveloped her._

_The last thing she heard was a panicked voice calling her name, and a soft caress on her face._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

_She was dreaming, that much she knew. _

_The colours in the world that surrounded her were far too rich, far too vivid to be real. And the people… The people who had died, were alive in this dream._

_Sarah's eyes filled with tears, as she stood, frozen, the unnoticed spectator, the intruder in this happy household. Sarah clenched her hands into fists, biting her lip as tears pooled in her green eyes. She remembered this very scene. _

_It seemed like years ago, to her. A scene that seemed to belong to a happier time, when her only troubles were school, grades and friends. _

"_Sarah!" _

_Instinctively, she turned, her mouth opening wide, as she reached out a pleading, desperate hand to her father. _

"_Daddy!" she tried to call, waving her hand in front of his eyes, but to him, she was invisible. No matter how hard she tried, a sob ripped through her chest, as she gritted her teeth, eyes burning. Stepping away, she bowed her head._

_It was just a dream. So why did it hurt so much that he had 'ignored' her?_

"_Daddy!" she finally cried out once more, desperation glaring in her eyes. "Daddy please. Please! I'm so sorry I didn't… I tried to… Daddy, please! No!" she shrieked, clawing at the air, as the scene before her faded. Kicking and screaming, she tried to lunge forward only to be thrown backward once more by an invisible wall._

"_Daddy!" she screamed, giving up the fight, twin tear tracks trailing down her cheeks. "Daddy… I-I've got so much I still want to say," she whispered, sliding to her knees, a hand still reaching out in front of her, as though by force of will alone, she could somehow force him to acknowledge her._

oOo

"Sarah!"

She mumbled in protest, still caught in the throes of her dream, hand still reaching out before her, reaching… reaching…

Something was shaking her hard, and Sarah finally shook off the last clinging bits of her dream, opening her stinging, burning eyes. Sarah blinked, looking around blankly, at the opulent room she was in. She was back.

Relief and devastation hit her at once, and Sarah lowered her outstretched hand, realizing vaguely at it was still in the air, from the strain in her arm. Pulling her hand closer, she studied it, gripping it tightly with the other.

A poor substitute for a comforting hold.

_Daddy. Karen._

Grief broke over her once more, like a sudden thunderstorm. Sarah clenched her eyes shut, screwing up her face and taking deep breaths, lifting her chin higher in a swift jerk.

She would _not _cry. Not now, not anymore. So what if she was alone? So what if her parents had just died? She'd tried, with everything she had. She'd done everything she could. She had done nothing wrong.

_Then why, _a soft voice in her head seemed to ask. _Why do you feel so guilty?_

"Stop it!" she whispered to herself, bringing her knees to her chest, hugging herself, suddenly feeling cold. She angrily shoved the burning memories away, locking them in a dark corner of her mind and throwing away the key.

"Sarah?" A gloved hand entered her field of vision, and she watched it disinterestedly, as it hovered, then rested lightly on her bare arm. It was smooth, warm, she noted, in the rational, functioning part of her mind. Warm like blood.

_Kneeling beside her parents, desperate keening emitting permeating the surrounding air. Where was that sound coming from? It couldn't be her, could it? Dazed, she rested her hands on her parents' wounds, numbly watching as they drew away, covered in warm, sticky blood. _

Blood was warm, she had noted then, as she distractedly noted the temperature of the Hand now. The Hand was warm. Like blood. Like her parents' blood.

"Sarah?" Irritation started to burn at the fringes of her mind, as she concentrated on the temperature of the Hand. A little warmer than her arm. Involuntarily, she leaned closer, curling herself round the hand. She was so cold. She felt so cold. Like something had sucked all the heat from her, and turned her into an ice cube.

She was shaking, she realized, as she put her other hand next to the one on her arm, comparing the two. And she felt cool wetness on her cheeks. Was she crying?

"Sarah." The Voice was smooth, but tense with concern, it seemed. She could almost feel the faceless person frowning beside her.

Suddenly, the bed dipped, and she was hoisted up and settled into the Person's lap, his arms forming a steel cage of protection around her, barring the outside world from harming her. Sarah looked up, and a pair of intensely worried mismatched eyes stared down at her.

Jareth.

She jolted a little in shock, blinking again, as she seemed to break out of her stupor. Twisting around, she placed a hand on his chest, staring determinedly round the room again, struggling to hold back her tears, looking anywhere but at him.

"It's all right, Precious. You and Toby are safe now. Nobody's going to harm you ever again," she heard him say, his voice so, so gentle, as though he were speaking to a fragile child.

A sudden, irrational surge of anger surprised even her. Clenching his linen shirt in her fists, Sarah gritted her teeth, turning away from him, even as a large part of her rebelled at the action. She _wanted _to be held by him, to feel the warmth of his body against the coldness of hers, to feel him whisper assurances to her.

But if she let him, it felt like weakness.

"I'm fine," she heard herself say tightly, forcing down the tears that wanted to escape, before presenting a carefully neutral face to the Goblin King. Then she remembered.

"My leg?" she abruptly asked, hiking up the nightgown she found herself in, sliding her hand along the smooth flesh, until she reached the bandages. Her trembling fingers caressed the rough surface of the bandages, pressing lightly, as she winced with the pain.

"The Healers have done everything possible," Jareth replied softly, his eyes warm and sympathetic. Sarah scowled darkly at him, slightly unnerved, truth be told, at this new behaviour of Jareth's. The last time they had met, his facial expressions had consisted mainly of sneers and mocking smiles. She didn't quite know what to make of this.

"Will it heal?" Sarah asked bluntly, staring at Jareth and fisting a bunch of the silken sheets as he hesitated. "Well?" she demanded, voice rising, as he did not answer, scrambling off his lap and onto the bed, body tense, like a wild cat preparing to fight or flee.

Choosing his words carefully, Jareth answered, looking at her in the eye, reaching out a hand to her. "Your leg… It will scar. But we have managed to save it – it does not need to be amputated. However –"

And there he paused. Sarah huddled on the bed, staring up at him, feeling as though she body were made of stone. The throbbing in her leg suddenly felt a thousand times more intense, and the young girl cradled it tenderly, holding her breath.

"Sarah," he breathed, finally claiming a hand grasping it tightly, as though to ground her, to prevent her from falling to pieces. "Your leg will never fully heal. The muscles could not heal together properly in time, and it was imperative that we stop the blood flow. It was this or losing your entire leg." A pause, and Sarah fancied that she could almost _see _the tension in the room mounting. She exhaled a breath she did not remember holding, and bit her lip hard, closing her eyes, preparing herself for the worst.

"You will always walk with a limp now," he finally said. "If you exercise it for too long, or keep it too still for long periods of time, the pain will return."

Sarah reeled backwards, almost as if she had been struck, her mind exploding outwards into a dizzying rush of emotions – horror and anguish predominantly showing.

"The Healers have said that you should not run – not yet, not until it is fully healed at least. And even then, not long distance running, or the pain will come back. For now, you are to stay off that leg for as long as possible, and to use crutches whenever you are walking. They have strongly advised bed rest, and I must say, I quite agree with them," Jareth finished, studying her critically, his voice becoming progressively more clipped and precise as he spoke.

"Limp… not… run?" Sarah forced out, shaking, as she held her injured leg tightly, ignoring the pain that lanced up the limb. "Why – how – no fair… my parents…"

As though that were some kind of trigger, the walls around her crashed down, leaving her entirely exposed. Waves of despair and agony hit her heart, and Sarah could do nothing but endure it. Like waves endlessly lapping at a rock, it would slowly but surely wear her down, till she was nothing but a shell of her former self. She could feel it, even now.

She was so tired. So desperately tired of everything. She didn't want to cope with it anymore. She didn't want to feel it anymore. Curling into a ball on the bed, Sarah, for the first time since waking up, buried her face in her hands and cried. Tears streamed down her face, her body shaking with the force of her sobs, as she moved her hands to clutch at her hair, crying hysterically.

It. Wasn't. Fair.

Life wasn't fucking fair.

She should know that by now, shouldn't she? Why did she continuously set herself up for disappointments? To have hope, then have it cruelly snatched away from her?

Sarah barely noticed strong arms wrapping around her, holding her shaking body to a warm, muscled chest, crooning words in her ear. All of a sudden, she found herself in Jareth's lap once more, her face buried in his shirt. Dimly, she felt his hand stroking down her back, following a path from the back of her head to her waist.

Her body felt heavy, her limbs like lead. Her sobbing had turned to soft hitching breaths, as she rested her head against his shoulder. Breathing in deeply, Sarah felt Jareth's unique scent calming her down, slowing her heartbeat, and sending her further towards sleep.

Gripping Jareth's shirt more tightly in her hands, she felt herself drifting off. The last thing she heard, before she went out fully, was Jareth humming a song that sounded strangely familiar, almost as though she had heard it in a dream. It reminded her of swirling dresses and haunted music, the quick step-step-step of ballroom dancing, and a handsome, masked stranger dancing, and warm arms holding her, keeping her safe.

And her last thought?

It was strange that she felt more comfortable and the safest in a stranger's arms, than those of her parents.

And then, she drifted off to blessed darkness.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Another chapter! Whoo! I'm sorry for the serious lack of action and the short chapter, but I think that this was needed. Sarah's still a little in shock, and she needs to come to terms with everything that's happened._

_Do you guys think that the way I've written this is okay? Any comments on the plot/the pace/the characterizations/the writing style?_

_Also, do you guys want Jareth's take on this whole thing? Or should I only focus on Sarah's?_

_Sorry I've not updated for so long! My exams just finished last week, and I've needed time to regain my love for writing. _

_On the bright side, I've gotten my results back! I've scored better than I actually expected in almost all of my subjects :D_

_On another note, I need a Beta! Any kind souls who want to volunteer? :D_

_And thanks so much to all my reviewers! You've all put a gigantic smile onto my face! And I realize I've received many, many story alerts and favourites, but have very little reviews. If you read this and like it, please review!_


End file.
